A cloud platform can be considered to be a collection of data processing hardware and software that is configured to address the needs of a user. The data processing hardware and software can be considered from the user's perspective as a virtual assemblage of data processing hardware and software that is hosted by a provider of the cloud platform, i.e., the actual physical hardware and software components such as computers, servers, storage devices, operating systems, middleware, databases, network interfaces and the like are not hosted by the user but instead by the cloud platform provider.
In a market place associated with a cloud platform provider a user searches for a solution (e.g., bundling certain catalog items or composing services) to serve the user's needs. A number of issues can arise from the user's perspective when searching for an optimum cloud platform solution. These issues can include one or more of the following (as examples).
(a) How does the user ensure that a given solution is technically sound?
(b) How does the user find a highest performing solution within the budgetary constraints of the user?
(c) How does the user find a lowest priced solution that will still fulfill the needs of the user?
The exemplary embodiments of this invention address and solve these and other issues that can arise when configuring a solution on a cloud platform.